


Feel It

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is such a sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel It

Stiles stood in Derek's arms swaying back and forth to the music. Ignoring the other couples dancing beside them. For him, they were the only two people in the world.

"You are such a sap," he teased with a wide grin.

Derek just looked at him with a knowing smirk. "Are you complaining?"

"I personally would have chosen a song other than 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' as the first song we danced to as a wedded couple."

"But?" Derek prompted.

"But it wouldn't be as perfect. Thank you Derek Hale-Stilinski," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss his husband. The song really was perfect, because at this moment, all he could feel surrounding him was love.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 9 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Can You Feel the Love Tonight by: Elton John


End file.
